


Grief

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [12]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, mk11 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Kuai stayed behind, sitting by himself and staring at nothing.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: funeral.
> 
> I haven't played the game quite yet, but I have been spoiled for a lot of the story mode and got inspired to write this sad little thing.

In his head, Kuai Liang found it hard to believe that Hanzo was truly gone. Even after the funeral and after everyone left, Kuai stayed behind, sitting by himself and staring at nothing. Once they finally put their differences aside, the two of them had become close friends, perhaps something more, something never spoken between them, something that never really needed words.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Takeda, reading out a hand. Kuai accepted it and was helped up and pulled into a hug. He returned the embrace, knowing just how much Takeda was hurting. Takeda let out a shaky breath, followed by a sob and Kuai held him tighter, letting the man break down in his arms. Neither of them had shown much emotion at the funeral, but now that it was over and most everyone was gone, Kuai finally let the tears go.


End file.
